Unspoken Desires
by SerialCheater
Summary: Ted hasn't seen her for quite some time. And he's been feeling things that he can't understand himself.  Summary sucks. Lol. But what's inside is better. Hehe.  Ted/? Read and find out. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken Desires**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone you recognize in this story. Though I still wish I do. Lol

**Characters:** Ted DiBiase/?

**Summary:** Ted hasn't seen her for quite some time. And he's been feeling things that he can't understand himself. (Summary sucks. Lol. But what's inside is better. Hehe.) Ted/? Read and find out. Lol.

**Spoiler(s):** None

**Notes:** Disregarding their current status in real life, they are both single. Maryse has been released.

It's been almost, if not, exactly 3 months since he last saw her. He doesn't really know why, but she has been on his mind constantly. They're friends for sure and it wouldn't be unusual for someone to miss their friend. But there's just something weird that he's feeling that he can't really point out.

Ted shook his head and slightly smiled to himself. He found it amusing that she's making him think so hard and deep in thought recently. He hasn't had any kind of communication with her ever since she was released. So maybe that's why he's been feeling these things.

Ted stood up from his couch and headed up stairs to his room. He was recently injured and wasn't cleared to compete yet, so he was given 2 weeks off. It was only day 1, and he was already bored. And he thought this was another factor that's causing him to think about her. He sat on the right side of his bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He slid his fingers as he schemed through the names in his contacts and stopped once he saw her name. He stared at her name for about 30 seconds and debated on whether to call her or not. Thinking she might be busy anyway, he chose the latter. He put his phone back down and headed downstairs. Minutes later he found himself sitting on his bed once again, with his phone on-hand. Without thinking, he pressed her name, and pressed call. He held his phone up against his ear and listened as it rung. Half of him wished that she wouldn't pick up so that he could just leave a voicemail. But that part of him was quickly disappointed when someone spoke from the other line.

"Hello?" Right from that moment, he realized how much he missed her. Just hearing her voice hurts him a little bit.

"Hello?" the person on the other line repeated. Shaking off his thoughts Ted spoke.

"Hey, it's Ted. Ted DiBiase." he didn't really know why he had to repeat his name to her.

"I have your number you know." she let out a soft chuckle. He smiled upon hearing that familiar sound.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure in case you deleted me."

"Why would I do that?"

" 'Cause you might get tempted to call me and tell me how much you miss me." she laughed at what he had just said. _Typical Ted_. She thought.

"Hmm, but I'm not the one who's calling now, right?"

"Technically, yeah, I called first. But only because I wanted to save you time since I knew you were going to call me anyway."

"You're really something Ted DiBiase." he loves hearing her accent everytime she says his name.

"But really, why'd you call me?" she continued.

Ted really only wanted to hear her voice and ask her how she was. But he decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Well, as you may have heard, I'm currently injured and they gave me 2 weeks off. So, being the good friend that I am. I wanted to ask if you wanted to get together and hang?" he sat back on the headboard of his bed as he waited for her response.

"Since when did asking me to hang out make you a good friend?"

"I know you miss me, so I did you a favor."

"Your confidence level is really up there, huh?" she raised a brow, although he can't see it, he knew. Both of them laughed, then silence occupied both lines. But moments later, Ted spoke.

"No, but seriously, do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Get together. Hang out."

"Uhm." she paused for a minute and thought about it. "Alright. Just tell me the details where and when you want to." Ted smiled upon hearing her response.

"Alright, cool. Oh, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I miss you Maryse."

**A/N: Thoughts? :) Should I continue this? Can I just say, I adore this pairing so much. Hihi. Don't forget to R&R! :) Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I miss you__ Maryse."_

It kept playing back in her head.

She didn't really know how to react when Ted _actually_ said that he missed her.

But Maryse, being Maryse simply said _'I know'_.

It's been hours since their little talk over the phone and Maryse still can't believe that Ted had called her.

Normally, she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. But she had been actually waiting for that call.

It's no secret that she and Ted are good friends. Ever since they started working together, they've developed this undeniable closeness.

Most of their co-workers even teased them about it. But neither of them really acknowledged.

When she decided to leave, Maryse felt as if Ted was avoiding her. She didn't know why Ted started to act that way, he just did. Which explains why she was surprised when he called.

A few days later, she got a text from Ted.

_Where are you? Do you have any plans tonight?_

_I'm at home. And no, I'm staying in. Why'd you ask?_

_Nothing. Just curious._

Maryse was confused for a moment. She doesn't' know what to make of his statement, so she just didn't reply.

It was already 7pm in the evening. _I should've made plans, that way I wouldn't be this bored._ Maryse uttered to herself as she flipped through the channels. Nothing good is even on.

20 minutes passed, and she received another text.

_Open the door._ Maryse wasn't sure if this text message was meant for her.

_I think you sent your message to the wrong person._

_Maryse, open the door._ As if adding her name made her confusion go away. Still, she complied to what was asked of her and headed towards the door.

She swung the door open and was surprised at the sight of the person who stood in front of her.

"Ted?" Maryse asked, the tone of surprise very evident in her voice.

"I don't see anyone else around, so I guess you're right." the third generation superstar said with a brow raised and a smirk to accompany it.

Out of nowhere Maryse just hugged him. Ted was a bit caught off guard but eventually hugged her back. Maryse was also surprised that she did that. Guess she just couldn't believe that Ted was actually there.

"Sorry. Reflex." She tried to make an excuse for hugging him which caused him to chuckle.

"Had I known that hugging was your so-called reflex, I would have visited you more often." He teased. Maryse punched him playfully on his arm. Both of them laughed.

"So are you gonna let me in or what?"

She completely forgot that she still hasn't invited him in and that it was freezing cold outside.

"Oh yeah, of course, of course." She stepped aside so that Ted could enter. Maryse rose her brow upon seeing the luggage that Ted brought with him. _How long does he plan on staying?_ Ted looked back and saw her staring at his luggage.

"What?"

"How long do you plan on staying?" This time, she asked him. Maryse can't help but laugh a little bit.

"I told you I had 2 weeks off right? So do the math." Ted smirked.

"And you plan on staying where?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest and raised her brow.

"I also told you that I wanted to hang. And if I remember correctly you said yes. So here I am."

Maryse didn't even bother to ask another question. Instead, she shook her head as she smiled at him.

She led him to the guest room so that he could put his stuff there.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep in your room? I hear that cuddling with someone is ideal in a weather like this. And I for one, am a good cuddler." He never fails to amuse her with his statements.

"Don't flatter yourself Teddy." Gosh, he missed that. Her calling him Teddy.

"Alright, but if you change your mind.. you know where to find me." He said and gave her a quick wink.

Maryse had just ordered Chinese to serve as their dinner, that Ted had offered to pay for. She didn't want him to, since he was her guest. But Ted insisted, so she gave in eventually.

They were currently seated in the sofa in front of the television in her living room.

Maryse quietly studied Ted, whose eyes were currently glued to the television.

"So what exactly happened there?" She asked as she pointed to the cast on Ted's wrist using the chopsticks in her hand.

Ted looked over to her and shrugged. "You know, shit happened." He said and turned back to put his focus on the show he was watching.

Maryse put her food down by the small table next to the sofa they were currently sitting on and she got hold of the remote control and shut the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that." Ted said as he looked at her with a mouth full of dumplings. She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Did you really travel all the way from Florida to Montreal just to watch TV?" Maryse raised a brow as she asked him.

"Of course not. I told you I wanted to hang." He said as he swallowed the remaining food in his mouth. "But we can do that after the show." Grabbing the remote from Maryse's hand, Ted turned on the TV immediately, not wanting to miss anymore parts.

"Fine, you can go hang by yourself. I'm going to bed." Maryse said as she got up. "Goodnight Teddy." She teased as she made her way up the stairs.

Ted just rolled his eyes, but good naturedly and continued to watch while he put some more food in his mouth.

Maryse had been asleep for about an hour. But she felt her bed sink, like someone had occupied the empty side. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Ted leaning on the headboard with a huge grin in his face. She gave him a what-the-hell look and he raised his hands in defeat.

"I told you we'd hang out after I finish watching."

"And I told you to hang out by yourself." She stated. "If you hadn't already noticed, I'm sleeping." Ted shrugged and tried to get under the sheets.

"Really? Ted, go to the guest room. I promise we'll hang tomorrow, just let me sleep." Maryse propositioned.

"I'm too tired to go there. Don't worry, I'll try my best to behave." Yet again, he flashed her a teasing smile. Maryse was too sleepy to even argue, so she just let him be.

"Fine, fine. Just keep quiet." She finally gave in and shifted to face the opposite side and shut her eyes. "Goodnight Ted."

Ted impressed with his work, smiled to himself, showing his satisfaction. He then laid down beside the French-Canadian.

"Goodnight Maryse."

**A/N: I'm still debating if I should keep this as a two-shot or if I should continue. Help me decide? Hihi.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Don't forget to R&R! :)**

**Xxoo,**

**SerialCheater**


End file.
